tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Waiting For My Wings
"Waiting For My Wings" (stylized as WΔiting For My Wings) is the 30th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Continuing with the previous conversation, Arceus is speaking to Ash about how Ash has apparently ALWAYS been a Dark Manipulator, which was Arceus's doing. Arceus says the Manipulation just wasn't activated until now. Ash is upset at this and asks Arceus why it made Ash go through this, saying he wants to protect his friends, not hurt them. Arceus insists that it did this for the right reason and that Ash is the only one who can handle this evilness. Upon being asked, Arceus said Ash's Dark Manipulation might've been activated due to his desire to protect someone deeply, prompting Ash to remember Dawn, whom Arceus asks about. This is when Ash admits that despite its orders to travel alone with Alain, they brought along Dawn, who had lost everything. Arceus is fine with this and informs Ash that this is a different Arceus from the physical one currently captured, with a different set of memories starting from when the Plates stopped being dormant. Their memories cannot be merged until a certain event happens, which it doesn't reveal. Arceus tells Ash to trust Alain in his ability to suppress the demon if it emerges again, and warns Ash not to tell Alain about this Arceus for now, due to Alain not being able to trust Ash after this news. Arceus leaves from Ash's mind as he regains conciousness. On the next day, Ash tells Dawn and Pikachu about last night's talk with Arceus, informing them on how Ash is a Dark Manipulator, warning Dawn to not tell Alain. Dawn worries about the demon, but Ash eases her concern some and strengthens his resolve to protect them and help get the world to normal. After an eight-day timeskip, Zoey, Barry, and Kenny prepare to leave Division A of the Mokusetsu and go to the Johto region to help out there and recruit more people as part of Division B. Dawn worries that Division A won't have a healer anymore since Zoey's leaving. Goodbyes are said as Division B leaves. Alain then suggests that since Dawn wants a healer, that she should become a Manipulator herself. This worries Dawn, who doesn't want to fight. Ash insists that Dawn isn't violent and they should accept her decision to not become a Manipulator. Alain says he wasn't really serious anyway, but still leaves the offer open to Dawn. Division A of the Mokusetsu has arrived in the Alola Region on Melemele Island in Hau'oli City. Alain tells them there are 2 Plates in this region: one in this city and one on Akala Island. However, they'll be going to the latter first. This location is Paniola Town on Akala Island to get Hi no Tama, the Fire Plate. He tells them of a nearby Pokémon academy that's unofficial, but still offers additional Alolan teachings in the summer. It's run by the main professor of the region and they're about to go there while class is still in session to possibly recruit the students. Meanwhile, Division B arrives in Ecruteak City of the Johto region. They find a volunteer group who's cleaning up because of all the chaos in the city, including when Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder terrorized the place a while back. They come across the leader of the group, Sayuri Priscilla, who is glad to have the 3 volunteer to help out. Back in Alola, Division A has arrived at the classroom and meets the instructor, Professor Kukui. He welcomes them in, while explaining that this academy was his idea to help with Alolan knowledge that can't be learned in the two major academies of the world, Kalos Academy and Sinnoh Academy. Lessons here aren't certified, so numbers are low. The students introduce themselves. In order, the students are Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Lillie. After Division's A's introductions, they notice the class doesn't know who they are, prompting Alain to explain he's a former member of the Tekiyoku, to the shock of the students. He states his purpose with the Mokusetsu and says he's recruiting. He mentions their plan to go to Paniola Town for a Plate, causing Kiawe to quickly respond that he wants to go, since that's his hometown. He's accepted as he angrily contemplates how sick he is of those in the world who take advantage of the innocent. Mallow, Lana, and Lillie agree to come as well. Kukui agrees to hold off lessons while they travel, while Alain informs them they'll just be traveling for this one Plate and they can think of officially joining the Mokusetsu later if they wish. Back in Johto, Barry is enjoying cleaning as Kenny notices a girl standing behind Zoey. It's Bianca, although Division B doesn't know her name yet. She says that Zoey looks familiar, while Zoey says it's probably from the news, which Bianca confirms. Bianca says Zoey was on TV with a guy who used to be in the Tekiyoku, referring to Alain. She remembers seeing Alain in the city before, which Kenny confirms by saying Alain and his friends traveled here before on their journey to get Arceus's Plates. Bianca remembers a guy with Alain who saved her when she was tied up to a fence almost being murdered by Archie. She asks them if they know someone named Ash. Zoey confirms, but says he's not there, but somewhere else with Alain. Bianca seems disappointed at this, but happily asks if she can stay with them while they clean, since she's with the volunteer group as well. They happily agree to that. Debuts (Not necessarily in order) * Sayuri Priscilla * Professor Kukui * Mallow Nawahine * Lana 'Opunui * Kiawe Miliani * Lillie Hidaka Trivia * This episode marked Jay's longest series to date, since his Kanto Summer Camp series was 29 episodes. * The title of this episode was inspired by recent anime Jay watched, along with certain music played while he was working on the episode, namely a cover of "Wings" by Birdy. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes